


Foggy Nelson Is Beautiful And Matt Can't Get Enough

by HK44



Series: Matt Can't [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, foggy nelson is beautiful, idk what else to tag, karen knows matt is daredevil btw, matt murdock is a lovesick idiot, she does not approve, who ninja jumps his way out of a fucking airship and prays that he won't die on the way down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is beautiful.</p><p>That’s the first thing Matt thinks when he sees him, really <i>really</i> sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson Is Beautiful And Matt Can't Get Enough

Foggy is beautiful.

That’s the first thing Matt thinks when he sees him, really _really_  sees him.

It was a random thing, getting his sight back. Some fight the Avengers were going through in the middle of the city shifted down into Hell’s Kitchen and the Scarlett Witch sent a blast of _something_  at their villain of the week. Except Matt got in the way.

(Part of him wants to angrily set up signs around Hell’s Kitchen, citing that this little section is Daredevil’s and if he needs their help, he’ll ask.)

(Foggy probably wouldn’t approve.)

(Karen definitely wouldn’t approve.)

(In his defense, this was the third time someone else had infiltrated _his_ area and he’s suffered from it. He can tell you from first hand experience that a repulsor blast to the chest is not at _all_  a comfortable thing, even in his new suit.)

(Claire yelled when he climbed into her apartment with a hole in the center of his suit, the skin burnt up and edging down deep enough to scar for a long, _long_  time.)

(While he did agree that it was probably best, he lay off the viliganting (daredeviling? superheroing?) for a while to let the burn heal properly, he did not agree with her decision to tell Foggy about it.)

(Foggy was not happy either.)

But, either way Matt got hit with something and next thing he knows, he’s on the ground groaning while a bunch of superheroes are busting past him. That Coulson guy heaved him over his shoulder and took him back to the ship. A few punches later and Scarlet Witch apologized, healing his eyes up for just a few hours when she took the curse off them.

(It was to affect sight but, well, _blind_.)

The first thing Matt did when she said this was ninja off the hellicarrier. Someone let out an ungodly yell of horror and Matt did not care because _Foggy_. His mind was on a single track. Ten minutes and a quick costume change later, he’s running down the street. He stumbled in front of their firm, heaved up the steps and then barrelled down the hallway and into the office.

Karen jumped, giving a yell of fright.

Part of Matt wanted to apologize but it no longer mattered because now is the present and Foggy is beautiful.

In his haste to get there, Matt had forgotten to put on his shades.

(It’s fine he has an extra pair in his drawer.)

(It’s better because at least everything isn’t stained red.)

(This is an important moment. Red can wait.)

Foggy’s hair is brown. It’s like chocolate and it is brilliant and smells of strawberries. His heart is pounding, a confused beat. There’s a touch of amusement in it. Foggy’s hair is brown like melting chocolate, Matt memorizes and he takes a step closer.

It’s soft too, brushing easily over his shoulders as he takes a step back. _Melting chocolate_ , Matt thinks. _Sleek like melting chocolate_.

“Matt?”

There’s a touch of worry in his voice but Matt can’t quite focus on it right now because _Foggy_.

He’s big and bulky which was to be expected but his skin is lighter than Matt had thought it would be. There’s the beginning of a sunburn creeping up his neck from under his collar, a fantastic red, a remnant from when he’d fallen asleep for five hours during a little trip to the beach the previous weekend.

His eyes are freckled, a pretty blue with specks of green in there. It’s fantastic. It’s beautiful.

It’s _Foggy_.

There’s a line of cheeto dust on the corner of his mouth and it’s beautiful. Matt loves that line of cheeto dust on the corner of Foggy’s mouth because it’s Foggy’s cheeto dust and so it’s beautiful and Matt loves it like he loves Foggy.

With that in mind, he stops his gaping and marches over, mouth set because he is going to see what Foggy looks like after a kiss.

In his defense, he is not thinking straight (he rarely is with Foggy) and Foggy looks highly kissable in this moment.

He very much is.

(He always is)

Foggy’s face after being kissed is almost as nice as the steadily rise in his heartbeat.

(From their first kiss, Matt has always noticed that it beats differently for him than it did with the others that Foggy’s dated, but it’s so much more different than when Foggy was with Marci so Matt never really cared.)

Foggy’s beautiful damn eyes are glowing and his skin is reddening and the whole picture is better than Matt would’ve imagined. He’s smiling and it’s beautiful and Matt wants this image ingrained into his skull.

Of course then Foggy’s eyes flicker in a panic at Karen and Matt remembers that she’s there and that he and Foggy really haven’t discussed what their relationship is with each other since the week before when Matt pressed Foggy up into a wall and kissed him like his life depended on it before jumping out a window and refusing to talk about it whenever Foggy brought it up much farther than “I like you more than a friend and more than an avocado” because he had a plan and that plan was to go into effect March 19th.

Karen helped to plan that plan and currently she does not look pleased with Matt’s breaking of this plan at all.

He considers his options. Karen looks about ready to throw her butter knife at him.

“I can see,” he says quickly. His eyes snap back to Foggy’s face, which is narrowed in confusion and he looks like a puppy and Matt decides he wants images of all of Foggy expressions ingrained into his skull.

“What?” Karen snaps, a little annoyed, a little lost.

“I was... _out_ ,” he begins, emphasis on out and Foggy stiffens and Matt changes it to all the _happy_  expressions because disappointment and anger sounds horrible in Foggy’s voice and looks even worse on his face. Matt kind of wants to curl into a ball and apologize for being Daredevil just at the look of it.

(Vaguely he wonders how he would’ve been if he’d been able to see Foggy’s face during their fight.)

(He figures it’s best he didn’t.)

(At then time, he’d wanted to die just listening to Foggy. He’s pretty sure if he saw his face, he _would_  have died.)

“And?” Foggy says and it’s so pretty, his voice.

“I got... hit.” He lets go of Foggy’s jacket. “But I’m fine,” he assured hurriedly at Karen’s start and Foggy’s tensing. “It was a spell to affect sight and when it got taken off, I could _... see.”_

“Oh,” Karen says and its a faint oh. She takes in Matt rumpled appearance and is no doubt thinking back to a few minutes earlier when he barreled in and stared at Foggy for what was probably a good three minutes. Her next “Oh” is a lot more understanding.

(He hopes he didn’t look stupid.)

(He probably did and doesn’t care all that much because _Foggy_ , Foggy is worth looking stupid over.)

He goes back to staring at Foggy. “It’ll only last a few hours.”

Foggy gives a laugh, looking lost as he takes a step back, a panicked glance at Karen. “Then why are you here? You should be at a park or something.” He gestures vaguely with one hand and Matt notices a faint scar on the back of it. He makes a note to ask about it. “Taking in all the beauty you’ve been missing.”

“I am,” he says and it sounds like a confession but Matt doesn’t care. He steps closer. “Believe me, Foggy, I am.”

Foggy’s eyes narrow. He’s lost. “But you’re just looking at me.”

Behind him, Matt can sense Karen’s shift in an urging manner and imagines her giving Foggy one of those “Foggy-Nelson-you’re-a-moron” look Foggy complains about.

He frowns, glancing between her and Matt and then a touch of realization. “Oh.” He swallows and voice pitches all nice and high. “ _Oh._ ” There’s a newly panicked edge to his voice now, a reedy panic that Matt rarely hears because Foggy always holds himself with confidence and self-assurance that would seem egotistical on others but works _perfectly_  on him. “But I- I-” He swallows again and it’s more audible than before, his Adam’s apple bouncing and the sight of it catches Matt off guard. “I’m not-”

“Trust me, Foggy,” Matt murmurs, stepping into his space and gripping his hands tight. “You’re _beautiful_.”

Karen snorts, mutters fondly, “What a line” while Matt kisses Foggy again.

He keeps his eyes open this time.

Foggy Nelson is beautiful and Matt can’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE ACTUALLY WRITTEN SINCE I WAS THIRTEEN AND REALIZED THAT I HAVE A TENDENCY TO MAKE CHARACTERS TO OOC SO IF THIS SUCKS I APOLOGIZE!


End file.
